Killing with kindness
by avrilkesha92
Summary: My pokemon version of Snow White based off the original story of Snow White.Staring Yellow! More details inside.
1. Chapter 1

A story I worked on all day after reading the original Snow White. (Not the Disney version) To be truefull I never realy liked the story cuz of the Disney ver left me confused. But now I get it. So I wrote this based off the first ver.

This was also flamed by some old comedy thing I wrote up where Yellow was snow white (Cuz she talk to animals) So that's why she's Snow White.

~Review and enjoy~  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON AND WE ALL KNOW I DON'T OWN SNOW WHITE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!<p>

Chap 1

Once upon a time there was a young fair queen named Erica siting on her stool in her bed room watching the first snow of the year fall. As it fell she wonder to herself "Oh I wish I could have a daughter with skin pure white as the freshly fallen snow. She got up and picked a red rose growing on the vine next to her window. She examined it. "And with soft lips like a red rose." The queen turns noticing her box of chocolate. "With creamy dark brown eyes like freshly made chocolate." She closes the box of fine Candy's and returns to the window. She feels something warm dance on her skin. Even though it was snowing heavily now she could still see the sun dancing in the sky today. "And to have hair as golden and long as the sun." The queen wispier as she set the rose on the window sill and returned to siting watching the falling snow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

About a year later she has a daughter with pure snow skin, soft red rose lips, creamy Chocolate eyes, and hair as golden as the sun. Sadly the queen died before getting to name her daughter. So the child's father, king Lance names her...Yellow. "For the warmth you will cause my wife's soul forever more...like the sun did her body in her life...

A few months later the king re remarried to a woman named Sabrina. But unlike Erica this woman is cold,unkind,cruel. Especially to Yellow because of her jealousy towards her as she grows up...

As the year's go on king Lance slowly grows weaker and weaker. To the point where he can't leave his bed. Because of the sickness he is unaware of the poor treatment is daughter is getting for the queen. The king soon passes and the queen is left to rule the kingdom...

Even more Year's pass. Yellow grows to be beautiful a fair Young lady like her mother, and Strong fearless soul like her Father. The queen hates this but must keep her until the day she can marry her away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

"She's so beautiful I can sell her for millions!" The queen thought as she walked to her magical Mirror. "Mirror Mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all?"

"Do you mean like in treatment or looks." the pink diamond mirror asked.

"I suppose both." The queen replied.

"Well your neither." The mirror said in a laugh.

"WHHHAAAATTT?" The queen screamed in confusion.

"Your a cruel old hag! Mirror laugh again.

"Then who is?"

"Yellow."

"Yellow? I suppose she's sweet BUT I'M MORE BEAUTIFUL."

"No you are not. Yellow is beautiful inside and out. She's the woman you never where or will ever be. The mirror laughed a third time. The queen got so angry at him-at Yellow she punched the wall missing the mirror by less than a inch.

A old man ran into the room. "My lady are you alright?" The man asked the angered queen.

"No I am not Giovanni." The queen said holding her soon-to-be swollen fist.

"Why my queen?" He asked.

"That stupid Mirror said that I'm not the fairest in looks or kindness."

The man knew the kindness part was true. But he decided not to say anything for the sake of angering the queen even more. But he could not agree with the fact that's she's not beautiful. She was with her long black hair violet eyes peach lips. He knew the only person in the whole world who could be more beautiful than her was Yellow.

The queen was silent. She finally spoke after five minuets of quiet. "I have a plain." She said.

"Which is? The man said slightly confused.

"To kill her."

"How?"

The queen was about to speak when Yellow ran in.

"I apologize for barging but I was out in the strawberry fields and herd a huge bang from the castle I came to make sure you where alright my lady."

"I am fine. There was a accident."

"Do you want me to clean it up?"

"No. Go back to picking strawberry's now. Giovanni will clean this up."

"Yes mam shall I bring a few home for supper?"

"Yes that would delightful."

"Ok I'll see you later." The cheerful girl said as she skipped out of the room. The queen watch from the window to make sure she was long gone to the strawberry fields to reveal her plain.

"Tomorrow you will take her to the forest and kill her. You will retrieve her lungs, liver, and heart then you will bury the girl so no one will find her. Then bring the organs to me."

"May I ask what you will do with them?"

"I will eat them."

"Yes my fair lady."

"Yes I am the fairest."


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

So the next morning the man woke the beautiful lady from her sleep.

"My lady Yellow today I must take you to the forest for a stroll."

The girl got up and smiled at the man. "A stroll a favorite of mine. Please allow me time to get ready."

"Yes." He said wile walking out of the room.

They where in a deep part of the forest a part no one ever went to. This confused Yellow.

"Sir why are in the deepest part of the forest?"

He did not want to say it. But he had to. "By the queen's order's...I have to kill you." He got out his knife grabbed Yellow by the wrist threw her on the ground ready to kill her...he could not...she was to sweet, kind, beautiful, he was in deep love with her. He let her go. He helped her up. Yellow's face was in shock. He hated to see her this way..."Run." He said looking down at the ground.

"Excuse me?" Yellow said.

"Run and never return if you do the queen will have your head. RUN YELLOW RUN! HIDE!"

Yellow did she what she was told and ran into the deepest part of the woods. The part of the wood's no one ever came out alive in...no one was ever heard from again...she did not look back...


	5. Chapter 5

chap 5

Giovanni entered the room of the queen. "I brought you what you desired." He said.

"Good very good." The queen replied.

He did bring her back the organs but not Yellow's. Instead he killed a animal and took it's organs. The queen dint even notice.

Meanwhile Yellow had been running for hours and needed a rest. She found a small cottage. She walked up to it and knocked on it's door. "Hello is anyone there?" She asked. She repeated four time's before the door opened. She walked in. It was nasty in here but it would do. She needed to rinse off the blood that was running on her due to the branches slicing her back and forth. She went to the tub. It was disgusting. So she cleaned it first before stepping in. The water stung in her cut's but she soon relaxed. After the bath she got up drained and wiped it up. Then looked at her dirty riped cloths. She then notice a sewing aria where there was a simple cream slip just her size. "Perfect." She said as she put her hair up, found a bed and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

chap 6

"Who is she?"

"Is she dead?"

"She's breathing"

"She's wearing one of my homemade dresses you said it would never come in handy."

"The tub is really clean."

"I'm gonna marry her."

"How did she get here?"

"What?" Yellow said as she opened her eye's. She got up and looked around then noticing six strange men and a boy. "Oh hello." She said quite embarrass. "What are you doing here?" The long red haired man asked with a cold but not evil stare. "I am Yellow.-

"WAIT." A man with black hair and gold eyes said. "Are you princess Yellow?"

"Yes."

"I call her!" He got slapped by the red haired man.

"Go on."

"Well my step mother-

"The queen?" Asked the black haired man.

"Yes. She made a wise old hunter kill me."

"But your alive." The red eyed black hair man said.

"Then hunter let me go. He told me to run and never come back. So I ran and ran and ran till I could not any more. I found your cottage and decided to rest. I am very sorry I'll leave-

"Now don't leave you can stay with us." The little boy said.

"If you keep house for us." The taller blond hair man said with a smile.

"Like cooking and cleaning! I love to cook and clean it's a deal."

"And if you try on my dresses!" The white haired man said.

"I will...but what is your names?"

"Red."

"Gold."

"Silver."

"Ruby"

"Emerald but I'm actually the oldest man here but I'm really short so don't treat me like a baby!"

Yellow giggled. "I won't."

"Diamond"

"Pearl."

"Nice to meet you all. I'll get supper ready so go wash up!"

"I'll help you." Said Diamond.

"Wash up first and then you all help."

A few complained Yellow shut them up quick in a very calm way.

"As a family we work together. No one is gonna sit around waiting when they could be doing something. Now go wash up."

"Yes lady Yellow."

They all left the room except Yellow and Ruby. "I have alot of nice dresses you can wear."

"Thank you."

"Let's pick out one now."

"Yes. Thank you again."


	7. Chapter 7

chap 7

The next morning the men where preparing to go to work. They where all about to leave.

"And you should all like your sandwiches. And Gold don't forget to get your vegetables or no desert tonight."

"Yes lady."

"Well have a good day. Ruby thank you for the dresses there lovely."

Ruby blushed. "Oh your welcome."

Six of the seven men left Silver stayed behind. "I need to warn you strange thing's can happen in this Forest be on the lookout and let no one in. Especially a strange man."

"I won't."

"Take my knife use it if you have to. store it where you can pull it out at a moment's notice but where they won't see it."

"Yes and thank you." Yellow said kissing his cheek causing Silver to blush.

"I must be on my way good day." He said quickly and ran out the door. Yellow giggled to herself and started sweeping.

Meanwhile back at the castle the Queen wake's up and wonder's over to her Mirror.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all?"

"I said it once and I'll say it again. It's Yellow."

"Haha you make me laugh now tell me the answer!"

"Yellow."

"What are you talking about?"

"She is the most fairest of them all."

"She's dead."

"No she lives with seven men in a cottage in deepest part of the woods."

"My word. But Giovanni killed her."

"No he spared her."

"He brought me the organs."

"Of a wild animal."

"GIOVANNI!"

The queen screamed. Giovanni came and bowed down. The queen took large sword off the wall and walked over to Giovanni.


	8. Chapter 8

chap 8

Yellow was watering flowers outside when a old market woman came.

"Hello young lady." The old woman said.

"Hello." Yellow replied back.

"Oh what a lovely new dress."

"Thank you elder a friend of mine made it."

"Yes but won't it look good with ribbon?"

"That's what he said but he had no more and would have to get some today."

"Why not buy mine there special? I make them myself."

"Why not there just ribbon."

"Here try this one."

The elder pulls out a gold ribbon from her basket. She raps it around Yellow then pulling it tight. So tight that Yellow faints from not being able to breath.

As the men come home they find Yellow passed out.

"What happen to her?" Red said.

"She's napping." Gold replays. Then Silver smacks him.

"The ribbon it's to tight." Ruby said gently untangling it. After he loosens it Pearl presses his hand's to her chest to get her to breath again. Soon Yellow comes to.

"Are you ok?" They all say.

"What did I say?" Silver said.

"To not let anyone in the house but I dint."

"I checked no one stole anything." Emerald said walking back over.

"How did you faint?" Gold asks wile lifting the woman up bridal style into his arms.

"An elder woman stooped here and asked me to try one of her ribbons on. Maybe she got scared and ran off to find help but never returned." Yellow said raping her arms around Gold's neck causing him to blush.

"Maybe...we'll let it slide it was just ribbons but be more careful." Silver said.

"Ok I will shall we make supper?" Yellow asked.

"I'll make supper you need to relax you might be light headed for awhile." Said Diamond.

"Ok but wash up" Yellow said as Gold brought her into the house. The other's followed.


	9. Chapter 9

chap 9

"Mirror Mirror on the wall who's the most fairest of them all." The queen asked.

"Still Yellow." The Mirror replied.

"WHHHATTTT I DID NOT KILL HER?"

"No but you killed that other guy."

"Quiet." She screeched. She walked around the room wondering how she would -once and for all- kill the golden haired called Yellow. She looked over at a comb. She paused a evil smile came to her face. She grabbed the comb and flew out of the room.

It was close to sunset. Yellow put the freshly baked pie's on the window sill to cool. "What a good day it has been." She sang. She stepped outside waiting for the seven men to arrive home.

"Oh what long beautiful hair you have." Said a voice behind her. She turned to see another old woman -much like the first- but she dint appear to sell anything.

"I must apologize you startled me and thank you for the compliment."

"Oh it's fine child just fine. But that hair...

The old woman started to tear up. This made Yellow very sad. "What is wrong elder?" Yellow asked. "Can I get you some water?"

"No dear Heart."

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'm sorry your hair reminds me of my daughter...she was just like you young, beautiful, brave, strong...

"Elder...

"Until she died that terrible winter I brushed her golden locks everyday. The curls oh curls." The old woman pulled out a old comb. It was a beautiful silver come with emerald flower design at the top. This really saddened Yellow because when she was a child her she was told how her mother would of loved to comb her hair. This gave her a idea. "Pardon me." Yellow said as she went into the house. She came out with two stools. "I apologize I can't let you into the house but." Yellow undid her long golden braid. "You can brush my hair and we can talk wile watching the sunset."

"Really you would do that for me?" The old woman said eyes glistening with joy."

"Yes I would." Yellow and the elder sat on the stools the elder put the comb in her head waited for few seconds then Yellow fainted again.

"I got you this time." The queen said as she ran away...

Soon after the men came home to find -once again- Yellow passed out. After examining her they could not find anything wrong.

"Lord." Gold said.

"Why are the stools out here?" Pearl asked.

Red put her head on his chest and started stroking her hair till he felt something. He pulled it out."

"A comb?" Red said. Silver took it.

"It has poison on it she was poisoned. Red bring her in quick I have a remedy we can still cure her.

They ran inside.

Yellow awoke in her bed in her room. She was confused by what had happen earlier but felt safe that the men where in here.

"What happened?" Yellow said weekly.

"You tell us." Silver said.

"There was this old woman and she this comb-

"Pardon." Emerald said. "You said old woman with a comb?"

"Yes."

The men gave each other looks. Red deiced to speak.

"We found this comb in your hair." Red said pointing at it.

"That's the comb she had."

"That's odd." Diamond said. "Two old elders to near death experiences with them...

"He's right." Gold said.

"That's it. Yellow never talk to a elderly woman ever again unless one of us is around and by that I mean either Red or I." Silver shouted

The other men gave him looks. He walked out of the room.

"You relax I'll make supper." Diamond said.

"I already made it. And desert."

"Oh really?"

"I dint help you at all last night so I cooked and baked all day."

"Thank you I know."

They all brought there supper's to Yellow's room and ate together. Then fell asleep in her room all stuffed with berry flavored pies.


	10. Chapter 10

chap 10

The queen strolled up to Mirror.

"Mirror-

"Yellow is alive. She is the fairest. Ask me a new question."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" The queen stormed opened the Mirror up to reveal a lever behind it. She pulled it and a secret door opened she stepped inside quickly pulling another lever to shut the door. The she fled down the long winding staircase. When she reached the bottom she grabbed a apple and a bottle of liquid...she poured it on the apple which absorbed the liquid quickly. "I got her now...

Yellow was making a apple custard. "If I had a half of a red apple left...now it will never be complete." Yellow sighed. There was a knock on the door. "Sorry I'm not allowed to talk to anyone." Yellow said feeling real guilty. "Oh that's ok." A young woman said. "I just need to know who would like this Red apple I wasn't able to sell it today and I can't eat it myself.

"Why not?"

"I'm allergic and my husband is out of town."

Yellow wanted that apple she needed it. She opened the door. "I need it to finish my apple custard. "

"Really? Here." The poor farmer's wife said giving her the apple. "Oh it's getting late I must go." She ran off.

"Thank you." Yellow said.

Yellow sliced it in half. "I'll have me some. I haven't eaten lunch today."

A hour or two later the men come home to find Yellow on the floor.

"Oh my."

"Is she breathing?"

"No and she has no pulse."

"Poison...where to late...

They stood there frozen till tears came out of there eyes. They weeped the night away around her cold lifeless body.

The queen returned home. "Mirror Mirror on the wall who's the most fairest of them all?"

"Yellow."

"WHHATTTT?"

"She may be dead she is still the fairest. You are nothing but a old hag who will rot away."

The queen was furious so furious she punched the Mirror breaking him into a million pieces. As he lied shatter on the floor he spoke his last words. "All that work to prove where something you thought you where but only to prove something you are...

"I don' t need you. I don't need anyone else. I AM THE MOST FAIREST OF THEM ALL I AM!"


	11. Chapter 11

chap 11

"Here lies princess Yellow...I'm sorry..." Silver said trying to be tough for the rest of them but he could not hold it anymore he started to sob. The forest creatures cuddled next to him. This did not help him because he hated forest creature's but today he did not mind. He could not shove them away he was weak they where weak. "The most fairest of them all dies at the hand of a old witch and now filthy animals are hugging me and crying on me." Silver cried harder but no one knew if it was about Yellow or the animals.

Meanwhile a handsome brown haired emerald eyed young man is riding in the forest. He catches a glimpse of the seven men he get off his steed and quietly walks over to view the event there is where he catches a glimpse of the beautiful Yellow though the glass coffin suddenly falling in love with her. He knows he should not interrupt but he is drawn to her. He comes out of hiding. The seven men look at him strangely.

"I'm am sorry to intrude but what is going on here?" The man asked.

"A funeral for her." Say's Gold.

"How does a fair woman as perfect as her die?"

"A wicked old woman poisoned her with a apple." Emerald squeaked out.

"My dear...

"Yeah we could not save her in time." Red added.

The young man looked at her again. With each passing second his eyes softening more to the beautiful woman and with each of those seconds his heart beat increased more and more. He lifted up the coffin knelled down pressing his lips on hers. As he lifted away she got up and a piece of the apple flew out of her mouth.

"Where am I?" She spoke. Everyone cheered! The princess was alive. She looked up at the prince. "Where you the one who woke me from my endless slumber?" Yellow asked.

"Yes I am."

"Who are you?" Yellow said blushing. She suddenly fallen in love with him.

"Green. Prince Green of Joto. You are my lady?"

"Yellow..princess of Yellow of Kanto."

"Really I was on my way to see you."

"Why?"

"To ask your hand in marriage."

There was a moment of silence as Green knelled on one knee and grabbing Yellow's hand.

"Princess Yellow of Kanto will you marry me?"

"Yes Green of Joto I will."

And with that everyone cheered! Green lifted her in his arms kissing her again and setting her on his horse. He turned and looked at the seven men and animals. "You are all invited to the wedding! Come!"

They all cheered!

"I'll make the cloths!" Ruby said.

"I'll make the food!" Diamond said.

"We'll help anyway we can." The rest of the men said wile the animals nodded there heads.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Princess Yellow said as Green jumped on there horse.

And with that they ran into the sunset...


	12. Chapter 12

chap 12

"Mirror Mirror on the floor who can not speak no more?"

"The dead!"

"Yes! How are you still alive?"

"Only apart of me is alive I'm almost dead myself."

"Well before you die I'll ask you this. Who is the most fairest of them all?"

"Not you. The soon to be queen of Joto is who."

"What this can't be true and why should I listen to you?"

"All this time I was right I'm still right...forever am right...

With that the last piece died with words so true forever more.

There was a knock on the door. The queen opened it.

"What do you want?" She asked the messager.

"I have a message for Giovanni."

"Give it to me." The queen said slamming the door. She opened the scroll. The old man never got mail why would he start now? The letter read

Dear Giovanni,

I have good news to tell you I am getting married in three day's to Prince Green of Joto. I want you to come to the wedding but don't tell the Queen. I can't wait to see you again.

Love,

Snow White.

"Show white who is this Snow White?" She asked herself. But it did not matter would go to the wedding dressed as his wife. Pretend he was sick and could not attend. No mater what she would find out who this Snow White was.

The day had finally come! After day's of planing and working had pay off for this magical moment

"Prince Green do you take princess Yellow to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Princess Yellow do you take Green to be your husband?

"I do you may now kiss the bride."

They kissed each other. The crowd cheered. Queen Sabrina snorted in disgust. The new Queen of Joto was Yellow who somehow woke from the dead back to haunt her.

At the party the happy couple stood there smiling at each other just so happy Queen Sabrina walked over to them.

"Yellow." She said. Yellow turned towards her but it was frightening. Yellow looked at her in not in disgust, hate, cruelness but in kindness. Queen Sabrina just stood there shocked. Then a split second later a pair of iron shoe's where drooped before her feet with burring hot coils in them.  
>"What am-<p>

"Dance in them dance in them until you die!" She said in the most happiest voice heard in man kind. "No I shall not." The older queen argues it was no use. Yellow gently shoved her into it them it hurt it hurt so bad. "Dance!" Yellow said. "No..." "I SAID TO DANCE!" She screamed sweetly. The old queen did what she was told. Yellow laughed like a child. The burning queen squeaked out

"Kanto what about Kanto?"

"You forgot your the queen of Kanto but if you where to pass Green and I would take over." Her golden smile blazeing. Just burning.

And with that last line the queens heart stooped and she fell dead to the floor watching Yellow's face burn around her.

...She killed her with kindness...


End file.
